


Of Gods and Monsters

by Anya_Marie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Marie/pseuds/Anya_Marie
Summary: Her whole life, Calliope has been treated as a monstrosity; she was hunted, attacked, abused. People had her believing she was a nuisance, so one day she decided to rid everyone of their burden, and get her existence Wiped Out. The very same night she ran away from where she lived, seeking the one person who could aid her with that: the Goddess of Void.Will she get her wish?
Relationships: Calliope/Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 3





	Of Gods and Monsters

Once upon a time, there was a goddess living in a forest. It was believed that she had control over void, and could erase from existence anything she wished to – including people. Because of that, she was really sought after by poor souls that have been through too much pain. No one could be sure of her existence, however, as no one who went looking for her ever came back, and that was exactly what Calliope was hoping for – not coming back.

From a very young age the young girl had been hated by everyone from the village she lived close to, because of her unusual appearance. People would gossip about how dangerous she was; about how she’d eat young children and feed on people’s nightmares- the same old clichés. The truth was, she was a very nice girl that’s never done anything to anyone. The abuse just wouldn’t stop. The many small scars all over her body told many stories, and she hated each one of them.

The cave she has secluded in has no mirrors, as the poor treatment she was getting from others had her believing she was this hideous being. She couldn’t bear to see her image. Exhausted from everything, she gave up. She didn’t want to keep bothering everyone with her presence, but was too scared to end her own life; thus she decided to find the goddess no matter what. Watching the sun set, the girl opened her wings and flied away, that was the beginning of her journey.

｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

Calliope had been relentless on her search for the goddess. She had flown for hours on end, until when her wings couldn’t hold her anymore Then she walked until her legs finally gave out and she fell on her knees. The cherub could feel every single muscle of her body aching, begging for some rest. This time, She couldn’t keep going. Luckily, she fell near a river where the grass was soft and welcoming. The soothing sound of the steady water flow only aided her exhaustion to lead her straight to Morpheus’ arms, where, for the first time, the heartache couldn’t follow her to the realm of dreams.

After what seemed to be only a few minutes, Calliope opened her eyes and saw a small figured in front of her, but it was hard to focus. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, turns the figure was a kitten. The animal had fluffy black and two sets of eyes, which were intently staring at her. The kitten’s stare wasn’t the least bit malicious, though. The little creature just seemed curious. ‘’Oh, hello, little friend. Are you lost?’’ she reached to pet the kitten, but stopped midway, thinking she’d end up scaring the poor thing. The kitten, in turn, got closer to her, bumping his head on her hand, as if it was saying it was okay for her to pet him. She hesitated a bit but couldn’t resist, and gently petted the animal’s head, sliding her hand on his silky thick fur. The cat showed his approval by jumping in her lap purring up a storm.

Distracted by a very happy cat, the girl couldn’t help but jump a little when she heard a voice. ‘’You know… I’m pretty impressed. He’s not usually that trusting.’’ Looking to the side, Calliope saw a girl crouched by her side with her elbow resting on her thigh and a hand supporting her face. She didn’t look a day older than 19, wavy blonde hair framing a delicate face. Her irises were of a beautiful shiny pink. The girl gently smiled at Calliope.

‘’Sorry?’’ Calliope asked. ‘’Mutie here-’’ the girl pointed at the now sleeping kitten ‘’is pretty friendly, but I’ve never seen him relaxing in someone’s lap like that.’’ ‘’Oh, um. It’s nothing, He’s a really nice kitty. Is he yours?’’ the blonde stared at the girl in front of her for a few seconds before answering. ‘’Yeah, you could say that.’’ she sat down beside her. They stayed in silence watching the kitten – who apparently was named Mutie – peacefully sleep.

‘’Excuse me, miss, but-’’ ‘’Roxy.’’ the unknown girl said. ‘’Pardon?’’ ‘’My name’s Roxy. No need for formalities.’’ ‘’… oh. I’m Calliope.’’ ‘’Callie, huh? That’s a pretty name, nice to met you!’’ Roxy beamed. ‘’Okay then… so, um, Roxy. What brings you here? It’s dangerous.’’ Roxy turned to the other girl. ‘’Well, I came here looking for this fuzzball. He still hadn’t come home and I was getting worried; and since I know he likes playing around here, figured it’d be worth a try. But I could say the same about you, Callie. What are you doing here?’’

Calliope turned her focus to the kitten in her lap. She had been so distracted she actually forgot she went there on a mission. ‘’Well, I also came here to find someone. I wish to find the goddess of void. Rumours has it that she lives around here.’’ ‘’Why would you be looking for her? Isn’t she just this ancient lady with weird voidey powers?’’

‘’Maybe. But it’s precisely because of those ‘voidey’ powers that I seek her. I want to ask her to wipe out my existence.’’ Calliope finally turned back to Roxy, who still had a soft smile on her lips, but something in her eyes had darkened. ‘’Well, what makes you think she can do that? And pardon my french but, even if she could, why the fuck would you want something like that?’’

‘’If she controls the void, it’s very likely she can just, I don’t know. Sort of throw me in an existential black hole where I can just not exist. As for why… I’m heinous. People hate me. It’ll be better for everyone if I just get out of their sight.’’ ‘’And what makes you say that?’’ ‘’Ever since I can remember everyone says I’m a monster, an aberration. When that many people say that, it must be true to some extent.’’

‘’Is it, though? People talk shit all of the time, Callie.’’ Calliope could feel a lump forming in her throat ‘’I know it is, Roxy. I’ve seen myself in the mirror once. I’m ugly, weird.’’ ‘’Why do you say that?’’ the girl looked at the blonde with a cocked brow, as if she didn’t understand her question. ‘’Um, just look ate me. I’m green, my head is a flipping skull! That’s just plain weird my dear. No one should look like that.’’ ‘’No one SHOULD look like that? Where did you even get that nonsense?’’ ‘’The villagers. In their words, I’m different from anything they’ve seen, a weird aberration that shouldn’t exist.’’

‘’Well, maybe you’re DIFFERENT from those around you, but that doesn’t mean you’re weird or ugly. For example, look at Mutie.’’ Roxy took the kitten from the other girls lap, holding him in front of them. ‘’What do you see?’’ ‘’A black cat.’’ ‘’Yes, and what else? Do you see anything special about him?’’ ‘’Well, he’s got an extra pair of eyes, I guess.’’ ‘’Yep! He’s different from other kitties; those aren’t SUPPOSED to have more than two eyes, yet this one does. Does it make him ugly?’’ ‘’No, of course not! He’s really cute.’’ ‘’There we have it, then! You might be different but that doesn’t make you any less cute.’’ Roxy smiled and playfully winked at Calliope, who blushes lightly.

‘’So you told me those villagers said no one should look like that but… what do they even know?’’ Calliope turned to the blonde. Her eyes widened by that surprise. ‘’You see, Callie, most of those people have never left the village in their whole lives. It’s all they’ve ever known and what they take as the ‘ultimate’ truth. You could say they consider themselves as the only ones in the world, but this world’s way bigger than any of us could ever imagine. There’s all kinds of different creatures out there and you wouldn’t even need to look that far., to see what I mean.’’ Callie swallowed hard. ‘’I you’re telling the truth and there’s all kinds of creatures around… do you think it’s possible that there’s more like me?’’

Roxy turned to the other girl, eyes shining like the stars above them, a warm smile on her lips ‘’Yep! Your kind is pretty common in certain areas, actually. I’m pretty sure y’all are called Cherubs.’’ Once again Calliope was caught by surprise; she sprang from where they were sitting and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her sockets. ‘’Wait a bloody minute, you knew that all along?!’’ ‘’Yeah, I did.’’ ‘’Then why didn’t you tell me earlier?!’’ Roxy smiled, eyes twinkling with mischief ‘’Well, you never asked.’’

Calliope looked at her for a few minutes trying to find a way to argue, but Roxy was right. She had never asked. ‘’Besides… what good would it be if I just straight up told you that? You were too deep in your own mind to take my word for it.’’ ‘’I suppose you’re right… but then, why did they treat me like that? I mean, I never did anything to them...’’ the young cherub started pacing around, a discomfort creeping in her chest. ‘’It’s just… ever since I can remember, people have been hunting me, calling me names. I can’t ever walk during the day for food because there’s always someone around my cave, trying to find me no matter what...’’ her throat was feeling tight, wet streaks of cold tears staining her face. ‘’And all of that because of one stupid decision...’’ the girl’s head felt like it was spinning; facing at once all of those bottled up feelings made her mind run so fast she didn’t notice soft arms gently wrapping around her. Roxy hugged her tightly, saying soothing words to hear ears.

When Callie calmed down, Roxy took her by her hand and they sat down again, the kitten readily jumped back in Callie’s lap, purring as if to comfort her. ‘’I don’t mean to pry and you don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to, but… what did you mean with stupid decision?’’ Callie took a deep breath. She had told a random girl more than she should, but they were in too deep on that topic to back away now. She might as well go all the way.‘’This was well over ten years ago, I was just a child. You see, I’ve been living in the same cavern ever since I was born. I’ve raised myself so I was pretty lonely. One day – a day I was feeling adventurous –, I decided to explore a bit farther than usual and went to the nearest village. I just wanted a friend, honestly. I was sick of being by myself.’’ ‘’I take it things didn’t went as well as you expected?’’Roxy asked and Callie laughed bitterly. ‘’Yes, you could say that. As soon as someone saw me, everyone started whispering, looking at me weird. Eventually, a guy started throwing sticks and stones at me, and his friends followed suit. The more I asked them to stop, the more they’d do it. They took pleasure in my dread.’’ she squeezed her hand tightly, her sharp nails drawing droplets of lime green blood.

‘’They have been assaulting me every chance they got ever since. I’m so fed up with all of that abuse that I figured I’d rather disappear than to keep dealing with that.’’ the blonde, who up until that point had been quietly listening, spoke up. ‘’I get what you mean, Callie, but that wouldn’t solve anything. The villagers would keep being ignorant and narrow minded assholes. You have to understand that It wasn’t you, it was them. When you come from such a small place there’s not much you can do besides gossiping. People like that need someone to hate – outside of themselves, that is. Even if you weren’t there anymore, they’d just find someone new to replace you. Running away to some other place wouldn’t work either, ‘cause you can’t run away from your own mind.’’ ‘’What do you mean?’’ ‘’All of that harsh treatment clearly took a toll on your mental health, Callie. Your trauma gave youa totally twisted vision of herself – one that isn’t true in the slightest.’’

She turned to Calliope, a worried look on her face. She took the other girl’s hand in hers. ‘’You will never be happy if you keep that mentality. You need to deconstruct yourself and find out who you really are. What other people say doesn’t matter.’’ ‘’… If that’s the case, then why should I listen to you?’’ ‘’That’s exactly my point, Callie. I really wish I could help you see how beautiful you truly are, but it’s up to you if you’ll choose ti listen to me or not. Basically, you have two options.’’ she let go of Calliope’s hand and got up.

Roxy was standing in front of Calliope and pointed to the direction she came from‘’You can go with the easy path: sweet and comfortable. Soon enough, though, you might feel the bitter aftertaste of regret’’ the blonde offered the other girl her hand ‘’Or you could go with the hard one. It’ll probably be hard to take, it might flesh your soul… but It surely will satisfy you in the long run. It’s your call’’

Calliope contemplated the options given to her; each would produce a very different result. It basically came down whether she’d rather in her comfort zone or step out of it to broaden her horizon, find more about her truth. Her OWN truth, not the things people would tell her about.

When she looked inside Roxy’s firm but gentle irises, the answer was clear as day. The sun started rising in the horizon as she made her decision. She had forgotten how beautiful the sun was, having spent so much time in the dark.

Once Callie took the hand she was offering, Roxy pulled her up, a proud smile on her face. For the first time in years, Calliope also had a genuine smile on her face. She hugged the blonde tightly ‘’Well, you’ll have to excuse me, dear, but I have much to do. See you someday, ta-ta!’’ the Callie took off, her whole body feeling light as a feather. She was excited to see what would come next.

When she couldn’t see Callie anymore, Roxy crouched near the kitten and petted his head. ‘’I’m so proud of her! I’m sure she’ll be great once she finds her true potential. But for now, Mutie...’’ she took the cat in her arms and got up. ‘’Our job here is done. Let’s go back.’’ she closed her eyes and her clothes changed. She was now wearing a dark blue dress. The top part was shoulderless, the sleeves were made of a see through material. The skirt was long and flowy with a front slit. Her platinum blonde hair now had a few pink highlights, and the once pink and purple scarf around her neck was made of water.

With a flick of her hand, a tear in space showed up revealing a void place where the goddes of void went in. The forest was once again empty, completely peaceful, no signs of the story it now held. A story of Gods and Monsters.

｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my most recent work. Can't say I like, LOVE it or whatever, but I figured it's decent enough to be posted here. I hope you like it!
> 
> ~Xo Anya


End file.
